The Anniversary Dilemma
by Mislav
Summary: Oneshot. My hopefully not true predictions about the way the writers will make the anniversary of Shamy ILY play out. Dealing with Shamy break up but not a Shamy story. Angsty. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N: I don't own any of The Big Bang Theory characters and I am not making any money from writing this.**

 **Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **This is not a Shamy story. This is a story that deals with the current Shamy situation on the show, based on both the episodes and the taping reports (up to the episode seven). Pretty angsty. Don't like, don't read. Dave is Amy's possible new love interest, according to episode seven taping report.**

 **I find the current Shamy situation difficult to deal with. Many depressing ideas in my head. They have changed Shamy so much, I don't know what to think. I mean, Mayim even suggested a possible new love interest for Sheldon. Episode eight is supposed to be the anniversary of their ILY and it will air at the time of November sweeps. Many think that, because of that, episode eight will have them resolve their problems. I don't. So I just have to get this out of my system, in case the episode turns out to be terrible. Hopefully it won't turn out as bad as this story. This is just a oneshot. Some characters may seem OOC. Sorry if some parts come off as character bashing. I don't really hate anyone's attitude right now except for Amy's. Once again: don't like, don't read.**

 _Sheldon was sitting on his spot on the couch, alone in the apartment. He had just eaten a bowl of Thai food when somebody walked into the apartment without knocking._

 _It was Amy._

 _He quickly stood up, feeling his heart beats pulsing up in his throat as he shivered. "Amy."_

 _He almost started shaking at the mere sight of her in his apartment again. She walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "I have to tell you something."_

 _He didn't know what happened. In the next moment, their bodies were pressed agaimst one another, their lips crashing together. Sheldon inhaled Amy's scent, reveling in the feeling of her closeness as he ran a hand down her back._

Sheldon woke up, breathing heavily.

He looked around. It took him a few moments to realize where he was... and the real state of the current situation.

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly again, hoping to continue that blissful dream.

#

Leonard finished his coffee, having just gotten ready for work, and looked at his best friend one more time, feeling even more concerned. Sheldon was just sitting on the couch, in his spot, doing nothing. He was neat and relatively well dressed as usual, but he had spent an unusually long amount of time in the bathroom and had barely even spoken a word during breakfast. Leonard then turned his attention to Howard, who had been discussing some business related things with them prior to work and was just heading to the door.

"I am worried about him", Leonard whispered.

Howard sighed, feeling annoyed. "Just let him be. He will get over it."

"For crying out loud, Howard!", Leonard hissed. "He and Amy were together for five years."

Howard sighed. "What should we do? It is not our fault that she has finally had enough of his crap and realized that she can do better."

Leonard remained standing there like frozen, thinking over Howard's words, before turning around and yelling: "Come on, Sheldon, let's go!"

Sheldon stood up, still silent, and the three of them emerged on the stair walle, with Leonard closing and locking the door behind.

"I heard everything", Sheldon informed them, looking away.

Both men stood in place.

"I have a Vulcan hearing, you know", Sheldon added before walking down the stairs. Howard and Leonard exchanged a look before following after him soon.

"Do you want to talk about that?", Leonard asked.

No response.

"Buddy?"

Nothing.

#

It was well pass the afternoon. Amy chuckled and took a sip of coffee, exchanging a warm eye contact with Dave. They were on their second date and things were going pretty well. Sheldon would still refuse to leave her mind at times but she thought that the best thing to do was to keep pushing him to the back of her mind and enjoy this guy's company. He was cute, seemed nice and interested in her and was not as emotionally challenging as Sheldon. She didn't even have to listen about Star Trek, Star Wars or any of that boring stuff from him!

"Are you OK?", he suddenly asked.

Amy shivered, snapping back to attention. "What?"

Dave shifted in his seat. "Sorry, only you seem a little... distant."

Amy looked down at the floor for a moment, fondling her hands together. "Nothing, just... a year from now I shared something special..." She cringed. "With my ex boyfriend."

Dave widened his eyes, parting his lips slightly. "Oh."

"I'm sorry. I really enjoy your company, I'm just a little..."

"It's OK", Dave said softly. "I understand."

"You do?", Amy mused, feeling her heart beat faster.

"Yeah", Dave confirmed. "That's natural."

Amy blushed and nodded her head. "Good."

Dave leaned over, crossing his arms over his chest. "So... how was your work today?"

#

That night, Amy was just about to watch a movie with Dave when she heard a knock on the door.

*Knock knock knock* Amy?

*Knock knock knock* Amy?

*Knock knock knock* Amy?

Amy looked at Dave, a panic in her eyes.

"Is that him?", he asked.

Amy just nodded her head. Dave went to the door and opened it. Sheldon almost jumped in place upon seeing him. He just wanted to try to talk to Amy, see her face, maybe even apologize to her, and instead he ran into her new boyfriend. The mere sound of that sentence in his head made him feel I'll. "Go away", Dave said softly.

Sheldon's lower lip quivered. His face was pale. "I can't live without her."

Dave showed no emotion. "Go away. She has made her decision."

Sheldon was desperate. "Please", he said, close to tears. "It's our anniversary..."

"Go away!", Dave yelled before slamming the door to Sheldon's face. Sheldon remained standing there for almost a minute, trying to ignore faint noises from the inside that he was able to hear. He then walked away, trying to forget about the woman he loved, the realization that he may never win her back again feeling like the meat being ripped from his bones.

#

The next morning, Sheldon was late for lunch, which was unlike him. When he showed up, wearing the same T-shirt he had yesterday, he just whispered "Hi" two times and sat at the table without looking up, then started eating his lunch with an obvious lack of apetite. Only Leonard and Howard were accompanying him, Raj having sneaked out to have a lunch date with Emily.

Leonard discreetly elbowed Howard, furrowing his eyebrows as Howard met his eyes. Howard gave Leonard a dead glare before shrugging, finally giving up on trying not to be a part of that whole situation. He then turned towards Sheldon. "Hey, Sheldon!"

Sheldon looked up at him, but said nothing, his stare blank and his jaw clenched.

A smug look appeared on Howard's face and he raised his eyebrows. "Look", he said, pointing with his head to the table in the opposite corner of the cafeteria. "We have a new girl here."

Sheldon's shifted his gaze tiredly to Howard's direction. He saw a young blonde woman having a lunch about ten feet away. She was quite tall and had small, black rim eyeglasses. "You are single now!", Howard cried before lowering his voice in an almost sinister way. "Go and give it a shot."

Sheldon stared blankly at his acquaintance, feeling himself shiver, before answering, in a strangely bland way: "OK."

The next thing they knew, he was moving towards the girl's table without even a hint of hesitation.

He stopped and almost checked the girl out. He was standing there for some time, blushing slightly, his hands clasped behind his back, and looking at the newcomer, trying to think of the first line. She briefly glared at him and smiled slightly, making him shudder, but said nothing.

"Excuse me, but I haven't seen you before", Sheldon exclaimed, trying to sound polite.

The girl looked up at him and smiled. "I'm new here", she explained.

Sheldon nodded his head, trying to sound interested. "Good to know!", he gushed, making the blonde chuckle. He then held out his hand. "Sheldon Cooper."

The girl pressed her hand against his, their fingers intertwining. "Kate Frank."

He nodded his head and gently pulled away, cringing slightly. The girl locked eyes with him, temporarily ignoring her meal, which straddled him for a moment. "So... you're a physicist?", he questioned.

"A mathematician."

"Good enough for me", Sheldon blurted out before realizing what an impression such a statement would make. He tried studying Kate's reaction, figuring out how she felt about him, despite still being inexperienced in that area, but couldn't come to any certain conclusion. He shifted in place and swallowed hard, his mind working rapidly. "I hope you will find Cal Tech to be a good enough workplace for you", he said cheerfully. "We really have the great technology and work personnel." He looked around before leaning over. "Though I recommend you saying away from the Geology department."

Sheldon beamed, feeling some sort of warmth go up his chest. "Or Barry Kripke", he added.

Kate frowned. "You mean, the creepy guy who followed me to the girl's room and tried hitting on me there?" She grimaced. "Noted."

Sheldon chuckled slightly, followed by Kate, and looked around before taking a deep breath and taking a step closer to her. "And, with the risk of soundinv intrusive, I suggest that we go somewhere today after work... maybe to the Cheesecake factory... so we can eat something while I provide you, in a socially comfortable environment under non threatening circumstances, with the details about how the things work arounf here."

Kate bit her lower lip, grinning as the words sank in. "I would like that", she said softly.

"Great", Sheldon grinned back before walking back over to his table and sitting at it and staring at Leonard and then back at Howard. "And that's how it's done", he exclaimed before moving on to consuming his sandwiches.

Howard and Leonard exchanged glances, completely baffled.


End file.
